Heart Of A Saiyan
by Snorlax891
Summary: Two wayward Saiyans, without a planet, and seemingly without hope, believing themselves to be the last of their kind, stumble upon a discovery which could change everything. Can they win their freedom from the galactic tyrant that is Lord Freeza, or will they fail, as have so many before them, crushed under the might of the terrible Frost Demon?
1. Betrayal and Beatings

I grunted as I rammed my fist in to the ugly squid looking thing in front of me. It doubled over in pain, and a quick energy blast finished it off, obliterating what I'm pretty sure was its head. It's kinda hard to tell sometimes.

"Uggh," I looked at my fist in disgust. It had some kind of dark sticky goop all over it, which was either blood or ink. Again, it was hard to tell. Either way it hardly mattered. Our mission was to wipe these fuckers out and we had done just that, and quite well I might add.

After all I was pretty good at killing things. In fact it was what I did best. But that's what all us Saiyans are born for. We are proud warriors, bred to fight and conquer. Then again, even amongst the other Saiyans, I was always considered to be special, exceptionally strong, a fighting prodigy. Again, not surprising. That's what you get when you're an elite, a fact my arrogant little shit of a brother, couldn't help reminding everyone of…constantly.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me the great Korra is afraid to get a little dirty."

I glanced over to my left at my partner Asami, seated on some rocks, and rolled my eyes at her. "Now you of all people know that's not true," I told her with a wink. She laughed, and I gave her a big grin.

I smiled as I looked at her, shaking my head, because of course she was as clean and immaculate as ever. I never understood how she was able to do that. After a fight, her raven hair was as clean and shiny as if she'd just come out of the shower, and the rest of her seemed to be free of any gore/wear and tear. It's both infuriating, and intoxicating.

After wiping my hand off on the dead creature's robes, I made my way over to Asami. Taking her neck in my hand and leaning down to plant a kiss on those beautiful luscious lips, she eagerly returned it. I smiled in to the kiss. It was a privilege I jealously guarded, kissing Asami, because not only was she my partner in battle, but also in life. I was lucky enough to have this beautiful green-eyed woman as my wife.

I drew back, reluctantly parting my lips from the love of my life's. "As much as I'd like to fuck you silly, drenched in the blood of our foes," I said bopping her on the nose with my index finger. "We should do a final sweep of the planet, make sure we got 'em all before we report back to Freeza."

Asami giggled, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Oh my, you really do know how to sweet talk a girl don't you?"

I smirked at her, and dramatically flexed my muscles, earning more laughter from my wife. "Well enough to get you to say yes. C'mon babe." We lifted in to the air, Asami going one way and me going the other. We would cover more ground like that.

About halfway through my search, my scouter beeped, alerting me to a small cluster of power levels perhaps two miles away from me. "Hmm," I muttered to myself. "Looks like we missed a few."

I changed direction, tapping a button on my scouter. "Asami," I spoke in to the communicator.

"Asami here," she replied. "Go ahead Korra."

A big smile spread across my face. Even over the speaker, Asami's voice was so beautiful. But at the moment, I had other things to focus on. "I'm reading a grouping of about five power signals not far from me. I'm heading there now."

"Roger that," Asami responded.

I sent her the coordinates, and increased my speed. I was ready to get this mission over and done with and get home to a nice soothing bath…preferably one that included a very wet and very naked Asami.

It may have seemed like overkill to some, informing Asami for five measly power readings, none of which measured even close to me, but we had had too many close calls in the past, and that made us careful. Thus we developed a system, which allowed us to work together more efficiently. We communicated almost constantly when apart, and watched each other's backs when together. Either way, one of us was always ready to come to the other's aid.

Before long I was over the city where the readings were coming from, or rather, the remains of the city after we had finished with it. It was a pile of rubble really. I landed, scanning the area until I zeroed in on the life signs. There they were, a few buildings away from me, probably hiding in a cellar or something. How typical of the weak races that pollute this galaxy.

My boots crunched through the rubble as I marched forwards, aiming for the cellar door where I knew the last of their pitiful race was hiding. The old doors folded like cheese, crumbling easily under one kick, and I dropped down in to the darkness of the cellar

I crouched for a moment, taking in the silence of this damp, dark place, after my conspicuous entry. I strained my ears, searching for the signs of life forms, and for a moment all I could hear was the scuffling of small animals inside the walls. And then… _Aha,_ I smiled. _There, in the corner._ Now that I could hear them, I sniffed the air, filtering out the musty smell of the cellar, and locating the more fish like scent of these weirdo squid people.

I reached up, switching my scouter to infrared, one of the perks of being with a genius like Asami. She had made adjustments to all of our tech, making us more deadly in combat.

Turning my gaze to the corner, I lay eyes at last on my prey. There were four of them, one adult and three smaller children. Noncombatants. I smirked. _Perfect._ Rising, I casually made my way over to the group, watching as the elder one, probably their mother, attempted to shield the young ones from me with her body. Foolish. As if that would save them.

I was only assuming it was a she of course, but it was slimmer than the warrior specimens we had encountered up above. And we had nothing to compare her to as most of the civilians had been wiped out in our initial attack. That had been a breeze, as I had known it would be. I timed our arrival with the full moon on this planet, a frequent occurrence on this wet, water filled world, and they had been no match for Asami and I in our Oozaru forms. Then again, few things were.

But I had no time for fond memories at the moment. I had bugs to squash. As I approached, the thing shrieked at me, its horrible clicks and shrieks being translated by my scouter automatically. Another handy adjustment made by my genius wife.

"Please," the pathetic being in front of me pleaded, it's beaklike mouth clicking and clacking incessantly at me. "Why are you doing this to us? We've done nothing to you!"

I said nothing, staring down at them and raising up my palm, preparing an energy attack. "Be quiet," I said gruffly.

"Please," it tried again. "Do what you want with me, but spare my children. Have mercy."

I laughed. "Oh I'll have mercy." For a moment it looked hopeful. Please, as if I was actually going to let them live. "I promise, your deaths will be swift. You won't feel a thing." I smirked at them. "After all…I really do love soft targets." I fired, obliterating them in an instant as I promised I would, only a faint sizzling sound and a settling of dust marking their end.

I left the cellar quickly, switching my scouter off of infrared. My boots hit the ground, and I groaned, stretching my neck and arms, hearing the pops and creaks of my body. I was so ready to get off this rock.

I took off, returning to my earlier patrol route, finishing up quickly and finding Asami already at the rendezvous point. As I landed, she looked up at me, smiling. My heart skipped a beat as it always did, at her beautiful smile.

"What took you so long?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah," I spoke, waving my hand at her. "Did you find anything?"

She shook her head, her amazing dark hair bouncing around her face before settling just as perfectly as before. "Not a thing. What about those power levels you told me about?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just some civilian remnants in a cellar. Didn't even break a sweat." I flexed, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at her.

She laughed, walking over and walking her fingers suggestively up my arms. "That's a shame," she whispered sultrily in to my ear. "I would have loved to see this glorious body all shiny with sweat."

I leaned in and kissed her, whispering back when I pulled away. "I always knew you only loved me for my body."

She laughed. "You found me out." She kissed me again.

I laughed back and pulled away slightly. "Well," I spoke lightly, poking her on the nose with my finger. "Shall we get out of here?"

She nodded. "I do believe we shall."

I reached in to my armor, pulling out the small remote that I would use to call my pod to this location. I saw Asami begin to do the same but reached up, stopping her hand. She gave me a curious look, and I smirked at her, reaching my own hand under her armor for her remote.

"Aah!" she screeched, giggling as I blatantly groped her, only halfheartedly looking for the remote to her pod. "Korra!"

I smirked at her, thoroughly enjoying myself. "Oh dear," I said, in mock concern. "I can't seem to find your remote 'Sami. Something seems to be in my way. Hmmm," I placed my free hand on my chin, as if contemplating. "What could it be? Oh yes! I know." I leaned forward, enjoying the blush on her face, and whispered sultrily in to her ear. "It's these big beautiful breasts of yours." Happily, I latched on to her right breast and gave a nice firm squeeze, before running my thumb over the nipple. I felt her shudder and felt the nipple harden at my touch. My smirk widened. I love toying with her like this since she does it so effortlessly to me all the time without even touching me.

Chuckling, with cheeks burning a dark red, she playfully shoved me away, and I stepped back, crossing my arms, a victorious grin on my face.

"Perv," she chided me halfheartedly.

"And you love me for it," I countered.

She laughed, hiding her mouth behind her hand. I love the way her face looks with that read streak across it. "I do," she agreed quietly, her smile sweet and loving.

My smirk softened as well. I love this woman so ridiculously much after all. Hey, we're Saiyans, but we're not heartless. At least…not all of us are, especially not to our own kind.

I watched, as Asami reached in to her armor, pulling out her own remote and calling her pod as well, and within minutes, both of our ships came roaring in overhead, slowing rapidly and touching down mere feet from us.

Stepping forward, I extended my hand towards Asami. "Milady," I offered with a bounce of my eyebrows, causing Asami to giggle again and accept my hand.

"Oh my," she responded with mock surprise. "How chivalrous."

I helped her up, laughing. "I do have SOME redeeming qualities you know."

"Mmm, you sure do." Asami gave me a spank on my ass, making me smile.

We joined hands, walking toward our pods, when the sound of shifting stones caught our attention. Looking to the left, across Asami, I watched, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, as one of the squid creatures crawled out of a pile of rubble. It was bulkier than the women and children I had disposed of earlier, so that meant it was a combat variety. A "male," if you will. And it looked damaged, the same dark liquid that had coated my hand before, covering much of its face and body. It was so near death, no wonder it didn't show up on our scouters.

"Oops," Asami said nonchalantly, chuckling. "Looks like we missed one."

"After you," I insisted, sweeping my hand towards the pathetic looking creature invitingly.

"Why thank you." Asami smiled at me, leaning down to give me a quick peck on the cheek. "How generous."

"I aim to please." I grinned at her.

Pausing, Asami raised her hand, gathering red energy in her palm, but held off, cocking her head curiously as the creature began to talk, its voice raspy, and punctuated by bloody coughs and gurgles.

"Th-the one you serve is…is cruel a-an-d ruthless. May you be rewarded," it paused to cough up a large globule of goop. "For your…service…as we were."

Asami apparently had, had enough because she blasted the thing in the next instant.

"Well that was ominous," she commented, looking at me.

"Ooooooh," I mocked in a ghostly tone, wiggling my fingers around, making her laugh. "I am a spoooooky squid man! Fear me!"

This made her laugh harder, and she held on to me to avoid falling, wiping tears out of her eyes. She turned to face me, taking my other hand in hers, and I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Hey," she said quietly, squeezing my hands.

"Hmm?" I gave her a smile.

"I love you," she told me, the affection in her gaze and in her voice obvious.

I smiled widely at her. "I love you too," I started pulling her towards the pods. "Now come on. I wanna get home and get you out of that armor." I licked my lips in anticipation, and heard her laugh.

"Perv," she chided as we reluctantly separated hands, and stood at the doors to our pods.

"And you love it," I countered.

In response, she just winked at me, and my heart thumped a bit faster in my chest, before we both climbed in to our pods.

Settling in to my seat, I activated the computer once the door closed, and set the destination for Planet Vegeta. We were at the outer edge of the galaxy, and so the journey home would take about two weeks or so, (our ships were faster than most, once again thanks to my brilliant genius of a wife), so that was plenty of time to sleep. As I closed my eyes, the induced hibernation in my pod activating, and easing me in to unconsciousness, I thought of the reward waiting for me at home -specifically a wet and naked Asami in the bath, and later, writhing in pleasure underneath me- and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

It didn't seem possible. We had returned to Planet Vegeta, mission successful, expecting a welcome, a feast and a warm bed. Instead we had found…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Planet Vegeta just…wasn't there. It was gone. Nothing left but a big pile of space dust. In an instant, our entire race, the Saiyan warriors that had been feared throughout the galaxy, the mightiest warriors to ever exist, whom I had thought invincible, had been wiped out. My father, my brother, Asami's father, all wiped out of existence in an instant.

And Freeza. Oh Freeza, that mother fucker. He had been there, and he was still there when we arrived. I of course went to see him, and the lying bastard claimed it was a meteor that had destroyed our home world. As if I was about to believe that.

Now why do I say this? Well it was quite obvious what had happened. Every energy attack leaves behind a signature, a trail if you will, or a footprint. And our scouters are advanced enough that we can pick up on these signatures. Hell, any ordinary scouter could probably pick up on this one. It was one hell of an energy footprint. It was huge. Absolutely massive. Planet destroying size. The only one I know with energy that would leave a mark that size is Freeza.

Freeza even had the gal to apologize for my loss, as if he hadn't been the one to destroy my planet, my entire race. And he did it the way he always did, with that cocky little smirk on his smug prick face, and that, "I'm so superior to you," tone. I confronted him with the clear evidence of the energy footprint. I flat out accused him of blowing up the planet himself, and he looked me straight in the eye and said I was, "Searching for answers, and clearly maddened in my grief," and that he would overlook my insolence if I simply apologized, and admitted the fact, and that it was a meteor that blew up Planet Vegeta.

I'm ashamed to say I lost my cool. I attacked Freeza, that lying bastard, with everything I had, but it just wasn't enough. In fact, I didn't even come close. It was terrifying. I had heard Freeza was powerful. I KNEW it for a fact, but I never dreamed he'd be THAT strong. I should have known from the initial reading my scouter gave me. I should have kept myself under control. But I didn't, and I paid the price for my foolishness, or my "insolence" as Freeza put it. He beat me within an inch of my life, and I woke up in a healing tank hours later, with Asami looking on worriedly. I suppose I got off easy, and I'm exceedingly lucky he didn't kill me, or worse, punish Asami for my mistakes.

And then there was the icing on the cake. I had to go crawling back to that bastard on my knees, like a dog, the bastard that destroyed my planet and my race, and beg forgiveness. I had to admit that clearly my grief had overwhelmed me, and that I had acted foolishly out of misplaced emotion and grief. I had to bow down to that fucker with his smug little grin, and the whole time he was looking at me and he KNEW. He knew that I knew, and he didn't care.

Now Asami and I hugged each other tighter as we sat on the bed, whimpering in to each other as we rocked back and forth, a display of weakness we would never consider showing in front of others, but with just us alone in a private room in Freeza's station, and with Freeza elsewhere, we could let our emotions run a bit more freely.

I pulled away from Asami after a while, and we sat next to each other, silent in our mourning, our hands clasped together between us. We had removed our armor, and scouters, leaving us in just our underclothes. I glanced at it, currently piled in the corner. Asami preferred leggings, in red of course, to match her armor scheme of red and black, while I was sporting the legless version of the under-armor outfit, again to match my preference for my sleeveless, rather common looking armor I usually wore, though my scheme was blue and white.

One would almost mistake me for a lower class Saiyan if not for the crest on my armor and the higher quality. I had another set, of full battle armor, again in blue and white, complete with blue jumpsuit, equipped with thigh and crotch protection, cape and matching white gloves and boots. It was currently stored away in my pod. Asami usually wore a full set of armor similar to mine, with shoulder guards, thigh and crotch protection, though she didn't have the cape, and her boots and wrist guards were more akin to what a lower class warrior would wear. The only other difference was that she lacked the upper portion of the jumpsuit I had the option to wear. Our scouters matched our themes as well, mine being blue and Asami's red.

I shook my head, wondering where this tangent had come from, and turned my gaze away from the pile of armor in the corner. As much as I hated it, Freeza probably had a point about grief affecting me…affecting both of us.

Instinctively, without us even realizing it, my tail had curled itself around Asami's and vice versa, as we sought comfort, though it wasn't all that surprising. A Saiyan's tail is a very expressive part of our bodies, used to convey emotions much like an animal's would be, though it's more nuanced with us. Either way, you can tell a lot about a Saiyan's mood by looking at their tail.

And my mood? Well at the moment, it's a mixture of crippling sadness, and pure unadulterated rage.

I clenched my right hand hard, anger seeping from every pore in my body, my teeth grinding together. I could feel the power in me, I had grown stronger thanks to my near death experience at the hands of Freeza. I have my Saiyan biology to thank for that. The more we fight, the stronger we get, and the more damage we take, and survive, the stronger we become for the hardship.

"I'm gonna kill him," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Korra," Asami tried to caution, rubbing my arm in an attempt to soothe me.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm gonna do it. I don't care how long it takes, or how many times I have to get beaten down to do it. One day I'll look that smug prick in the face, and I'll make him admit the truth. I'll make him admit that he killed everyone we know and love, that he blew up our planet and destroyed our race. And then, when he's on his knees, begging me for mercy…I'll give him none. I'll kill him. The galactic tyrant will die by my hand if it's the last thing I do. I swear it."

Asami was silent for a long while, and I was beginning to wonder if she had fallen asleep. I looked over, taking in her beautiful half-naked form, with concern in her green eyes. Normally a sight like that would have me all kinds of horny, but though both of us had our breasts exposed, understandably, neither of us was in the mood for sexy times.

"We'll have to be careful," Asami eventually spoke, sounding thoughtful.

"So you'll support me then?" I don't know why I doubted. Asami was always by my side, supporting me as I supported her no matter what.

"Of course." She smiled at me, squeezing my hand, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It wont be easy," I cautioned. "I fought him and he's crazy strong. Stronger than anyone else we've ever faced. And…well…you saw where that got me." I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, looking at the floor.

Asami nodded. "I did. We'll have to gather allies. It doesn't seem like we'll be able to beat him alone. And if the rumors I hear are true…"

"What," I prompted when she didn't continue. "What rumors? What did you hear?"

She seemed reluctant to share with me, biting her lip, and scratching her head with her free hand.

I turned to face her on the bed more fully, taking her other hand, and looking straight in to her eyes. "Asami," I implored, briefly taking my hand and stroking her cheek, brushing a lock of her soft black hair behind her ear. "Tell me. Please. I promise, whatever you have to say, I can take it. I won't freak out, or do anything rash."

Asami breathed out slowly, closing her eyes a moment before looking at me intently, and speaking softly.

"I've heard, and mind you these are only rumors, that Freeza can get even more powerful. They say he hides his true strength because it's just too terrible to control. The form he uses? It isn't even his final form. He uses it to help reign in his power."

I felt like I had been punched…well by Freeza I guess. All the air left my lungs in a rush, and I slumped slightly. Freeza…could get even stronger? He was hiding even MORE power than the ungodly amount he could already display? Exactly how much stronger could the dictator get? I'm a Saiyan elite. One of the strongest fighters in the universe so far as I'm aware, and it had been child's play for the Frost Demon to hand me my ass on a silver platter.

I turned away from Asami, swinging my legs back over the bed, and holding my head in my hands. "Fuck," I cursed shortly, and looked back at Asami.

She shrugged. "That about sums it up," she agreed, nodding.

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all: Two lone Saiyans planning to take on a seemingly invincible dictator…and with what army?

"Damn," I cursed again. "What I wouldn't give for a Saiyan army right about now."

Asami smiled sympathetically, reaching over and rubbing my arm again. "Well we don't have an army. It's just us, at least for now. But I think we're heading in the right direction. If we want to win we're either going to need an army, or we're both going to have to become ridiculously strong. Strong enough to beat Freeza on our own."

"God damn you're sexy when you talk about killing people," I responded enthusiastically. "And even sexier when you actually do it. Have I ever mentioned that?" I leaned in, rubbing our noses together, causing Asami to giggle.

"You could stand to mention it more," she answered smugly.

We untangled our tails, lying down on the bed, facing each other, propped up on our elbows.

"So we're really going to do it then," I had to ask, had to confirm. "We're really going to kill Freeza…or die trying?"

"Or die trying," Asami confirmed.

So that's it then. Asami and I are going to build an army. We're going to gather as many powerful allies as we can and take down the man who claims to be the most powerful being in the universe, the man who killed our race, or we would die trying. There was no other option. There was no middle ground. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pulled Asami close to me, kissing her deeply, which she eagerly returned, and slowly, it got more and more heated.

That's the thing about Saiyans. We bounce back from adversity rather quickly. Even the destruction of our planet and most of our race wasn't going to stop us forever. Plus, the resolution Asami and I had just made to get our revenge on the killer responsible was a massive pick-me-up.

Probing at the entrance to her mouth with my tongue, she opened and let me in, and when our tongues met, I sucked in a breath at the touch through my nose, hearing Asami do the same.

Even after all the years we've been together, kissing her like this was still a thrill.

Slowly, we readjusted, me gently pushing, and rolling Asami on to her back, and I straddled her hips, my hands on either side of her head, supporting me.

Unfortunately for the both of us, we did need to breathe, and thus eventually had to pull apart for air, a thin trail of saliva connecting our mouths.

"Hey," I said quietly, breaking the string. Asami was breathing heavy slow breaths, her face and chest flushed, and her eyes darkened with lust, and judging by the way I was feeling, I was in a similar state.

"Hmm," she hummed in question, rather distracted.

"We should see if we can get any Saiyan allies. There have to have been others who were off planet like us. There must be other survivors. We can't be the last two Saiyans in existence."

"Mmhmm," Asami agreed. "Sounds perfect." And she pulled me back in to continue where we left off.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue this? It's fun to write and I have plans for this story and at least two sequels, but let me know what you guys think. As always, reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Enjoy!


	2. The First Steps of Subterfuge

A/N: What does the scouter say about the word count?  
It's over nine thousaaaaaaaannddddd!  
Hah, I couldn't resist. XD

* * *

"Anything," I asked hopefully, putting a hand on Asami's shoulder, looking at her as I bit my lip. The anticipation was killing me as I watched her clicking away on the console.

She glanced over at me briefly before looking back at the console, and her expression was not encouraging.

"'Fraid not," she shook her head, her expression grim, tight lipped. "None of the records we have access to say anything about any surviving Saiyans…" She pulled up two files, showing her and myself. "Except for us that is."

I sighed, before glancing around making sure no one was close enough to overhear, and leaned in close and murmured into her ear, "What about the files we're not supposed to access? Freeza must know something. I'm sure he's got info he doesn't want us to see stashed away somewhere."

"I'm not sure," she spoke just as quietly. "They're pretty heavily guarded. It would take me time to break in to them."

"Can you do it?" My voice was hopeful. After all, Asami is the smartest person I know. If she couldn't do it, then I doubt anyone else could. Luckily she seemed to share my thoughts, as she turned her head, smirking at me. "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I can do it."

We smiled at each other, and I reached down and squeezed her ass affectionately. "That big brain of yours is so sexy. Have I ever told you that?"

She chuckled at me. "I wouldn't mind hearing it more often."

As tenderly as I could, I brushed her hair away from her temple, leaned up and kissed her temple. "Your big brain is so fucking sexy." I smirked when she shivered, blushing. I love being able to affect her this way.

"K-Korra," she stuttered, and I grinned wider. "You're distracting me."

I moved behind her, wrapping my arms around her armor clad waist and nuzzling my nose in to her neck. "Oh," I whispered in to her ear. "Am I?" I used my most innocent tone, allowing my tongue to dart out and lightly lick up her neck.

"Korra," she practically moaned out, her attention fully off the console now, her eyes closed as she leaned back in to me. Her head turned, seeking my lips, which I happily gave her.

Slowly I pulled back, almost unnoticeably at first, and Asami followed me. Gradually I got further and further away, Asami following until I had separated us. Asami hadn't noticed and was still straining towards me, her lips pursed. After a moment of no contact, her eyes fluttered open, a glaze in them and a glorious blush on her face, and she was met by my shit-eating smirk.

She blinked several times, coming to her senses, before an embarrassed expression on her face. She pouted at me. "You're mean," she complained, making me chuckle.

"You were getting distracted," I teased her. "And we wouldn't want that now would we? After all, we're doing important work here." She rolled her eyes at me, making me chuckle.

"Jerk." She rolled her eyes at me, smiling.

"Sorry. I don't have the anatomy for that." I pumped my hips against her backside playfully.

She laughed. "Oh my god, do you want me to be able to do this or not?" She gave me a pointed look, gesturing at the screen.

"Sorry, sorry," I acknowledged with mock drama. "Please continue Mrs. Sato." I waved my hand towards the screen, before placing it back comfortably on Asami's waist.

She smiled at me, placing a loving kiss to my lips before pulling away reluctantly, as was I to let her go, but we did have a job to do: Ultimate vengeance and all. "As my Princess commands." She stroked a hand down my face, a promise to continue later.

I shivered. I loved it when she talked to me like that, especially with the use of my title. It drove me crazy and she knew it. However, we did have a job to do, and as much as I would rather just concentrate on doing naughty things to Asami, the tyrant wouldn't fall if we didn't make it happen. And to do that, we needed to find more Saiyans. Only together, with the might of whatever surviving members of our race we could find, could Freeza possibly be dethroned. And speaking of…

"I'm in," Asami spoke quietly, drawing me out of my thoughts, and I moved my attention back to the screen.

"Anything?" I looked at the screen, just as hopefully as Asami was, both of us eager for some kind of windfall.

"I'm looking," my wife assured me. After a moment, she spoke again. "Ok…do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

I sighed. Of course there would be some sort of bad news. "Give me the bad news first," I decided.

"Well…" Asami breathed out. "There aren't any files pertaining to Saiyans here that I can find."

"Fuck," I muttered in disappointment. That just figured now didn't it?

"The good news however," Asami continued in a lighter tone. "Is that it looks like there used to be."

"And what does that mean?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It means," Asami smiled at me knowingly. "That the files _used_ to exist, and someone removed them. Which means that there's something out there that someone doesn't want us to see regarding the Saiyans."

I frowned. "Two guesses as to who," I spoke bitterly, an image of the smirking face of that horned terror we served popping in to my head. Asami squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Hey, you know what this means right?" She smiled encouragingly at me.

I smiled at her, squeezing her hand back. "It means there may be other Saiyans out there that survived."

She nodded in agreement. "Well that just means we'll have to look for them the old fashioned way if we want to find them."

"Right," I agreed enthusiastically, squeezing her waist. "You're a genius." I kissed her temple. "No one else could've broken in to Freeza's system like that."

She smirked at me. "You're correct." She backed out of the system, covering our tracks. If I knew Asami, and I liked to think that I did, no one would even be able to tell that we were ever there.

I laughed, "So humble," I teased, causing her to laugh in return.

We were both silent then, thinking about the task ahead of us, namely the search for any surviving members of our race across a space as vast as the galaxy, and possibly the universe. As well as the inevitable confrontation with arguably the most powerful being in the universe…if you didn't count his father and older brother that is. And from what I had heard of them, I was glad I had never met either of them face to face. Their cruelty and power were said to rival, if not surpass, Freeza's easily.

I stretched my arms above my head, leaning from side to side and enjoying the pops crackling up my spine. "Well," I declared, placing my hands on my hips. "All this subterfuge has made me hungry. Let's get something to eat."

Asami chuckled. "Is that all you think about?"

We started walking.

"The three F's of life 'Sami." I held up three fingers, folding them down as I went through the items. "Food, fighting, and fucking, in no particular order."

I looked at Asami and we exchanged smiles. However, as Asami opened her mouth to speak, another voice popped up instead.

"Well lookie here boys, if it isn't the last of the Saiyans. So uncultured, but then what do you expect from a pair of monkeys?"

Asami and I both glanced over to the adjoining hallway, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes with a sigh. "Wonderful," I muttered. "The Ginyu Force." It had been Burter who had spoken, the tall, blue warrior that claimed to be the fastest in the universe, which was of course ridiculous considering Freeza has a higher power level, and a higher power level usually equates to more speed.

"Too right mate," Jeice, the Ginyu force's "Red Magma," to Burter's "Blue Hurricane," agreed with his teammate, the pair sticking together on everything, as they were known to.

 _Cocky red bastard,_ I thought to myself, even as Recoome spoke, the large, orange-haired man with his accent that made him sound like a true fool. He wasn't exactly a brain trust, that's for sure. "I wish Freeza'd let us pummel you like you deserve." He ran a finger back and forth under his nose. "Oh well. I'm sure one day I'll get to kill you. That'll be fun."

He grinned at us like the idiot he was, and I found my hands unconsciously clenching up, the urge to punch his teeth out growing with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Guldo, the frog faced, four-eyed freak of the Force spoke up in agreement, and Asami and I looked over at him. "And you smell!"

There was a moment of silence as all of us looked at him, before the other members of the force started laughing.

"You said it mate," Jeice agreed with him.

"Good one Guldo," Recoome gave his support.

"They really do don't they," Burter put in.

Guldo looked ridiculously proud of himself, as if he had just been handed a delectable piece of cake, and it only made my desire to stomp him and the rest of the Ginyus in to a gooey little pulp intensify. I had never met a more self-centered, cocky, arrogant group of warriors outside my own people.

"I'm surprised you can smell anything, considering how far you have your heads shoved up Freeza's ass."

I blinked in surprise, looking over at Asami, who had a satisfied smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. I couldn't help but smile as well. I loved this side of her, her sharp wit and lightning tongue being two of the many reasons I fell in love with her. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Ha! Good one 'Sami." I looked over at her and we exchanged smiles.

"Thanks babe," she smiled back at me. We leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss.

"Oi," Jeice barked at us, drawing my attention, and Asami's as well, as we both turned to look at him. "You stupid, disgustin' apes!" He shook his fist at us, scowling. "How dare you disrespect the one and only Ginyu Force!"

I snorted, seeing an opportunity I wasn't about to pass up. "Ginyu Force? More like Ginyu _Farce._ "

"All right that's it," Burter yelled out, clenching his fists. "No one disrespects the Ginyu Force and gets away with it! Jeice, let's teach these punks a lesson!"

Jeice punched a fist in to his open hand. "I'm with you Burter! Recoome, Guldo, you ready for this!?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to fight," Recoome drawled, his stupid grin as wide as ever.

"I'll show you Saiyans what it means to mess with the Ginyu Force," Guldo yelled.

Even I could tell he was trying to psyche himself up as much as seem like he was ready. All of us took fighting stances…Or at least Asami and I did. The Ginyus were doing one of those ridiculous group poses they were all so fond of, arms and legs going every which way. Honestly I could never see the appeal. Why take the time to look like an idiot when you could be fighting? But I digress.

We were ready to throw down right then and there in the hallway, and I was going to give it my all, even though the Ginyu Force members were all stronger than I was last time I checked…with the exception of maybe Guldo. Asami was here however, and I would sooner die than allow her to get injured from my stupidity.

Our two groups started to lunge towards each other, when a new voice cut through the air, halting all movement.

"What's going on here?"

Every head turned, and there in the hallway, was the intimidating and hulking form of Captain Ginyu, his fists on his hips, regarding us all with a critical eye. The man was already broad, but the armor and his horns made him seem even larger, his commanding presence coating the area, and making even me, a Saiyan elite, pause for a moment.

Jeice looked ecstatic at the sight of his captain, judging by the eager smile on his face as he exclaimed, "Captain! You're just in time to help us teach these dirty, disrespectful, lowlifes a lesson!" He pointed eagerly at Asami and I.

Ginyu scowled at him and I couldn't help but smirk a bit at the shock on the arrogant red bastard's face. "Really," he questioned. "Because from where I'm standing, it's all of you who need a lesson in respect." He folded his arms across his chest, and the Ginyu Force members began shuffling nervously.

"B-but Captain," Jeice sputtered indignantly, pointing accusingly at us. "They were disrespecting the _Ginyu Force_!"

"From what I overheard, it sounds like you five are the ones in need of a lesson in respect!"

"But," the members of the force attempted to argue with their Captain, but he cut them off.

"No buts! These are our comrades!" He pointed at Asami and I. "Our sisters in arms, serving a common master and a common goal!" Dramatically, he clenched his hands, looking towards the ceiling.

Ginyu always did have a flair for the dramatic after all. That's where all the posing came from.

"Clearly you all need a reminder of that, so…One hundred laps around the training arena, now!" He pointed, and for a moment, it looked as if the members of the force were going to protest again, but under the gaze of their captain, they relented. Though not without plenty of grumbling and dirty looks thrown our way of course.

We watched them until they were out of sight, Ginyu with a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, Asami and I with our hands more relaxed, resting on our hips.

Turning towards me, Ginyu grabbed my attention, and I matched his movement, facing the larger warrior.

"Korra. Asami," he spoke, extending a hand towards me. "I must apologize for the misconduct of my men. I thought I had trained them better than that, but clearly I was wrong. Please, accept my apologies, and the assurance that the men of the Ginyu Force will get the workout of their lifetimes for their actions."

Chuckling, I grasped the offered hand firmly, and we exchanged a look, understanding flowing between us, the understanding and mutual respect that could only be found between two warriors of repute such as us, those who understood one another on a deeper level, as only someone who has been hardened by the fires and camaraderie of combat could.

"Apology accepted Captain," I told him with a smile. "And no harm done. You've trained a fine group of warriors in them after all. It's only natural that they get a bit hot headed from time to time. That's something we've all been guilty of at one point."

Ginyu and I shared a laugh. "That's quite a compliment, coming from you," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go whip my men into shape. Asami," he nodded over to her, which she returned. "Princess." He gave a short little bow towards me, which I returned with a respectful nod, before he moved off.

I watched him go for a moment before turning to my wife, and smiling at her. "So," I prompted. "Food?"

Asami smiled back, chuckling and shaking her head. "That really is all you think about isn't it?"

"Three F's 'Sami," I reminded her. "The building blocks of a complete and happy life." I wrapped my arm around her waist as we started walking towards the cafeteria once more.

As we walked I thought back on the recent encounter, something about it ringing in my head, until it hit me. "Asami!" My sudden shout startled her, and she jumped a bit, looking over at me, the most adorable blush on her face, making me smirk a bit.

"What is it?" She looked at me curiously.

"I just had an idea." I looked over at her eagerly.

"Well what'd'ya know," she smirked at me, making me suspicious. "Miracles do happen." Dramatically, she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

I snorted, shoving her playfully. "Shut up," I admonished through my chuckling.

Asami laughed as well, bumping my hips with her own in affection. "Ok, sorry, sorry," she soothed me. "What, pray-tell, is your glorious and ingenious idea oh great and all knowing, intellectual one?" She bounced her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky I love you, you naughty minx," I admonished, slapping her rear playfully, enjoying the way it jiggled.

"I sure am," Asami responded, leaning over and pecking me on the cheek.

I couldn't help but blush a bit at this. "Q-quit distracting me! Otherwise I won't tell you." I looked away, taking little glances back at her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," she apologized, but still with that smirk on her face that told me she wasn't entirely serious.

I rolled my eyes again, shaking my head in exasperation. "Anyway," I continued, checking the hallway around us for possible prying ears. "I figure if we want to gather allies against Freeza, then the best way to do that is to stay as close to him as possible."

Understanding bloomed in Asami's eyes. "Oh I get it," she replied eagerly. "The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm."

I nodded, loving how smart my wife was. She picked up on my thought trail instantly. "Exactly. It's the last thing he'll expect. The closer we are to him, and the deeper in to his confidence we are, then the easier it will be to work against him."

Asami nodded, smiling. "Right under the horny bastard's nose," she said with conviction, clenching a fist. "I love it."

I beamed at her. "Well I love _you._ " I leaned up, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She kissed me back as soon as I pulled away. "I love you too."

I pulled her body tighter in to mine as we walked, sighing in pleasure. I couldn't help but be infinitely grateful that Asami was with me, and hadn't been on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed.

I couldn't help but let out a heavy breath at the thought, even as I looked up at her. "Asami," I said, my voice heavy with emotion. She looked at me curiously. "I'm really glad you're with me. Just…I wouldn't be able to do this without you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." I rubbed her arm affectionately, leaning my head against her.

She held me tighter against her body before she spoke. "I understand," she said. "I'd go crazy if I ever lost you."

We looked at each other for a moment, before leaning in and pressing our lips together. After a long moment of enjoying the intimacy, we pulled apart, and I could see the resolve in Asami's eyes, which I could only hope was mirrored in my own, for I certainly felt it inside me.

"So here's my thought," I said, continuing on my stream of consciousness from earlier. "The Ginyu Force."

"Really?" Asami raised her brow at me in surprise. "Why them?"

"They're highly respected throughout Freeza's Empire, and they have access to Freeza, or at least Ginyu does. Not only that, but they get sent on missions all over the galaxy. We do too, but with them, we'd have more chances to encounter other possible surviving Saiyans, as the missions they go on are more difficult and varied. Plus, it would give us a bit more authority, and that could lead to more opportunities to ask questions and suss out potential allies."

Asami was nodding in agreement. "That makes sense," she agreed. "Plus the better we fit in with the Ginyus, the more opportunities we have to impress Freeza, giving us more leeway to act against him. After all, he'd never expect his oh so precious Ginyu Force to betray him." She smiled wickedly, an incredibly arousing sight I have to admit.

I grinned at her, nodding. "Exactly. It's the perfect cover."

"Plus, the tougher missions the Force goes on would help us get stronger faster," Asami added. "In the event we aren't able to gather any allies, that could be the deciding factor."

"Right," I agreed, nodding. "That's another big reason I was thinking the Force would be a good fit for us."

"We will have to deal with the racism from those four idiots," Asami pointed out.

I shrugged. "As if it would be the first time we had to deal with bigots who had a problem with Saiyans. I think we can manage. That is, if you're up for it?"

Asami smirked at me. "Oh I'm up for it. I'm up for quite a bit as you know." She winked at me, making me blush a bit.  
I smiled nonetheless. "Oh I know," I assured her, wiggling my eyebrows at her and making her giggle. "Food then?" My stomach grumbled, agreeing with me, making me laugh.

"Food," Asami nodded, agreeing as well.

* * *

Lunch was a pleasant experience. Sitting across from Asami as we each devoured plates piled high with food, in typical exuberant Saiyan fashion was an experience. She ate just as fast and with just as much gusto as I did and yet still managed to make every move look as graceful as a ballet. It was incredibly sexy, and I found myself staring at her quite frequently. Even after all the time we'd been together, she was still the most beautifully breathtaking woman in the entire universe so far as I'm concerned. It was the best when she caught me staring, which happened a couple of times. I'd wink at her or wiggle my eyebrows, and she would blush and look down at her plate. It was adorable, and I couldn't help but grin every time.

Only slightly less entertaining than teasing my hot wife, was the view. The cafeteria looked out on to the training grounds, and below us, I could see the members of the Ginyu Force, huffing and puffing their way around the track, with Ginyu looking on, the weights they were wearing, making the process difficult, even for warriors of their strength. I pointed this out to Asami, and we shared a laugh at the bastards' misfortunes. At the same time, we knew we could possibly be on the same team with said bastards very soon if everything worked as planned.

Belching, I let the last bone fall to the plate, my stomach comfortably full, improving my mood quite a bit. I smiled over at Asami. "Hey," I prompted, leaning back in my chair. Asami looked up at me. "You wanna spar?" I jerked my thumb out towards the training grounds. "It's been a while, and it looks like we could both use it." I indicated the remains of our meal.

"The three F's again?" Asami had a knowing smirk on her face.

I returned it. "You know it. Besides, you know how eating makes me." I shrugged.

"Fat and Lazy?" Asami had a shit-eating grin spread wide across her face.

"Hey," I glared at her with mock irritation, the corners of my mouth quirking up irresistibly. "You of all people know eating just makes me want to work off all that excess energy." I bounced my eyebrows at her, and she laughed.

"Oh I certainly do," Asami replied, leaning forward on her hands and resting her elbows on the table as she bit her lip, her tongue briefly flicking out and over said lips, before retreating back in an entirely unfairly sexy manner.

"Ready?" I looked at her hopefully as I stood from the table.

"Mmm," she hummed sultrily, making me blush. "For you? Always."

I coughed, my face hot, and I had to resist the urge to fuck her right here and now on this table, with everyone watching. The damn vixen was making it difficult though.

"C-c'mon," I stuttered. "W-we can do that later, b-but sparring now. We…we've got a chance to impress Ginyu."

Asami pouted, and once again, my heart did a jump in my chest. It's just so unfair for someone to look _that_ perfect and also be such an amazing person. And I'm not gonna lie, I've always felt just a tad bit smug that I managed to claim such a woman for myself.

Unable to help myself, I reached across the table, grabbing the front of Asami's armor, and dragging her across the table, eliciting a surprised squeak from the pale-skinned woman, and slammed my lips against hers. She seemed shocked for a moment, but soon melted in to my embrace, smiling against my lips, even as I did the same against hers.

After a good, long, pleasurable moment, I pulled back, staring in to Asami's dazed, flushed face with a satisfied smirk. As much as the woman could tease me, I could give as good as I got these days. It wasn't like when we first got together and she had me falling apart at the slightest motion, with no way to fight back.

"C'mon love," I prompted sweetly, gently patting her cheek and watching her slowly blink her way out of her daze. "We've got a Captain to impress, an army to build, and an Emperor to depose. We really can't afford to be distracted." Winking I turned and headed for the balcony doors, putting a bit of extra sway in my hips. Glancing over my shoulder, I was pleased to see Asami's reddened face fixed firmly on my ass and the sway of my hips.

Pausing, smirk placed firmly on my face, I gave her a cheeky little whistle, drawing her embarrassed gaze up to my eyes, and she bit her lip when she discovered she'd been caught. I chuckled. "'Sami," I spoke innocently. "You coming?"

She pouted at me, but I couldn't take her irritation seriously with her cheeks all puffed up and bright red like that. It made me chuckle.

"I'd better be later," she muttered at me, even as she followed me out the doors.

I chuckled once more, drawing her in with an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Promise," I assured her. Placated, she huffed and followed me as we lifted off in to the air, and descended to the training grounds below.

We headed to the sparring ring, the large area taking up the majority of the grounds, with the track surrounding it, and various weight lifting, target practice, and obstacle courses scattered around. I glanced around, making sure Captain Ginyu was still in the area, which he was, along with the rest of the Force, who were still doing laps, (the sight of which I couldn't help but smirk at) and started in to my stretches, as Asami did the same. It wouldn't do to cramp up now of all times after all.

Finished with my stretches, I stood up straight, clenching my fists at my side, my elbows slightly bent, and my feet spread comfortably, and called out to my wife. "Ready 'Sami?"

Asami straightened up as well, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a way I refused to allow myself to be distracted by. "To kick your ass?" She smirked at me, the crafty minx. "Always."

Laughing, I shook my head. "You wish." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Haaaaa!" I powered up, my blue aura springing up around me, and I watched as Asami did the same, hers' red, her beautiful hair buffeted slightly by the wind. I'm sure mine was doing the same, my wolf tails bouncing about with the force of our combined energy.

"Let's make this a good match," I called to her, subtly tilting my head towards Ginyu, who seemed to have an eye on us, even as he kept an eye on his soldiers.

Asami nodded, and settled in to her fighting stance. I did the same and couldn't help but smile. Battle, after all, was what we Saiyans were made for, and I got a thrill each time I went in to combat, especially when my opponent happened to be my beautiful wife.

For a moment, we simply stared at each other, until, with the shifting of a small pebble, and some unseen signal between the two of us, we sprung in to action, shooting towards each other, just above the ground, with a roar.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but here we are, the next installment of Heart of a Saiyan. And just like the show I built it all up and ended it right before the actual fighting starts. :) Anyways, enjoy, and as always, reviews are appreciated, and encouraged.


	3. An InSaiyan Sparring Match

A/N: Wow! It's been a while since I've updated this one! Sorry to all of you out there who've been waiting very patiently for an update to this! As you can see it's not dead. I promise I'm still working on it, and intent to finish it, and cary on to the sequels. Anyway, enough of my prattling. On to the story!

* * *

Our match started off as most of them did: with a clash…literally. Our fists rammed in to each other with a bang, the shockwave from the impact causing a small crater to form beneath us, our feet sinking several feet following the ground. Luckily we held back the majority of our power, otherwise our combined strength would've easily obliterated the ring around us, and Asami would've gotten flattened.

Asami is by no means a weak, or inferior fighter, certainly not. I simply have more raw power when it comes right down to it. Her technical skill and strategic mind is probably superior to mine however. I tend to be a more brute force kind of fighter, powering my way through opponents with big, flashy moves. Asami, however, relies more on precision, and misdirection.

It's a thrill watching her fight as she picks apart an opponent, dissecting their tactics, exploiting and creating weaknesses, using their own strengths against them until they crumble in to dust. And even more so it is a thrill to fight her. I won't lie, often times, a good sparring match, for the two of us, can be excellent foreplay. There's just something plainly erotic about a good battle, especially between lovers.

And this particular battle was heating up. Even though this was only a sparring match, neither of us wanted to give up, and neither of us wanted to lose. We grinned at each other, the energy around our fists building as we pushed against each other, slowly adding more and more force behind our fists, our feet beginning to dig in to the ground beneath us, the stone cracking and crumbling beneath our might.

Asami pushed harder against me, her aura flaring, and I responded in kind, pushing back against her, my aura flaring up in response as I put more power behind my arm. Looking at her, I could see the pleased smirk on my wife's face, one I easily returned. This was a battle after all, and we Saiyans always appreciate a good battle of course, whether it be to the death, or a simple sparring match such as this. Not that this was just any old simple sparring match of course. We were trying to get Captain Ginyu's attention after all, Freeza's right hand, and one of the most accomplished warriors in the galaxy.

It was Asami's turn to initiate now it seemed as her other hand came flying up at me, punching towards my face. My body moved without thinking, my years of training honing my reflexes to a fine edge, and my hand moved to match it, counter punching and ending up with both of our fists pressing against each other.

We grinned at each other again, reading each other easily, and almost instantly switching tactics, snapping our hands open and interlocking our fingers. Now palm-to-palm, we redoubled our efforts, Asami pushing against me harder and harder, which I matched, pressing back with equal force. It would be a simple matter for me to overpower her and push her back in an instant, but that's not what we were here for. We were here to put on a good show, and a good show we would give. It seemed Asami agreed, as the next thing I knew, her foot was connecting with my chin.

"Tsss," I hissed in surprise, and annoyance, even as I flipped back, pushing off my hands, vaulting out of the crater, and bringing my hand to my chin in contemplation for a brief second, before Asami was on me again, that damn smirk on her face once more.

"You're getting sloppy," she mocked me, even as she threw a flurry of punches and kicks at me, forcing me to block each one with my legs and forearms.

"And you're getting cocky," I returned, batting aside two of her punches, and ramming my fist in to her stomach in an underhand strike.

"Gchaaachh," Asami gasped out, staggering back while wrapping her arms around her stomach, folding in over herself as her face scrunched up.

I watched her a moment, settling back in to my fighting stance. That blow hadn't been enough to seriously injure her, but it had been enough for her to feel it. I had made sure of that.

It only took a few seconds for her to recover, and in those few seconds, I went on the offensive, darting forward and bringing my right leg forward, sweeping her feet out from under her. She could only yelp, her breath not fully recovered yet, as she crashed to the ground on to her back with an, "Oomph." I brought my foot up, watching her breathing, and as soon as I saw her take in a deeper breath, breathing normally once more, I sent my heel rushing towards her head. Predictably, her eyes widened, even as she rolled out of the way, my foot coming down a hair's breadth from her raven locks, cracking the ground. If she hadn't moved out of the way, I would've cracked my wife's head open like an egg, something I obviously wanted to avoid.

Asami was quick to recover however, utilizing the momentum from her roll, flipping up on to her hands and twisting her body around to swing both her legs at me in a large arc, attempting to sweep my legs out from under me in turn. It was an easy move to see through. I could see it coming from a mile away, but for the sake of our audience, I decided to allow it to hit, catching myself easily in a push up position on the way down. I wasn't there for long though, as I quickly drew my legs up beneath me, and, supporting my weight on my hands, shot my feet forward, firing an energy blast from my feet, the bright, blue ball speeding towards Asami, who had now regained her footing, and interrupting the kick she had been about to launch. Instead, she was forced to turn the kick in to a deflection, sending my energy ball racing back towards me. I was on my feet by now, and was easily able to deflect it away with a chop of my arm. I couldn't help but grin, when out of the corner of my eye, I watched that energy ball, whiz across the ring and impact in the midst of the jogging Ginyu members, sending them tumbling.

Asami and I shared a grin before settling back in to mirrored fighting stances, the classic Saiyan stance: both knees bent, with right arm and leg extended away from the body and bent, our right hands in fists, while our left hands hovered near our faces, first two fingers and thumbs extended and curled.

My aura flared up around me once more, and I took a steadying breath, my heart racing in my chest with excitement, Asami's no doubt doing the same. We grinned at each other, Asami's aura flaring up in response to my own, my scouter beeping quietly to inform me of the rise in energy. I ignored the readout, having no use for it. I knew Asami's power probably as well as she did by now.

"So," I threw out. "Good warm up?" I raised an eyebrow, my grin growing on my face, rolling my shoulders to loosen them a tad bit more.  
Asami's grin grew just the same as she cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders as well, before settling back in to her stance as I did. "Good warm up," she agreed, nodding succinctly.

"What'd'ya say we kick it up a notch then?" I looked at her hopefully, knowing her answer already if I was being honest with myself.

"I say what are we waiting for," Asami responded happily.

I grinned happily at her, giving her the smile that Asami always described to me as, "Dorky and Lopsided," and couldn't help but get excited, my heart thumping rapidly in my chest at the thought of a more serious battle with the love of my life. I could even feel my nipples hardening underneath my armor and breast band, and dampness gathering in between my legs. There was something just so erotic about a sparring match with a woman as beautiful as Asami. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of all the things I wanted to do to Asami as soon as this business was concluded.

It was amusing to me that this strange phenomenon only occurred when I fought against Asami. Other battles got me excited sure, the more powerful the opponent the better as far as I was concerned, but horny…no only going head to head with my beautiful, deadly, warrior wife could do that to me. She was truly something else, and I was truly blessed to have her for myself.

Asami seemed to be in a similar predicament as I noticed her shifting her feet and squirming slightly, as if in anticipation of something. My suspicions were confirmed as she spoke in a quieter voice, clearly hoping it wouldn't carry, "Hey. Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, my grin widening even as I responded. "What do you think?"

That brought a wider smile to my wife's face as well. "Well then," Asami reasoned. "We better finish up here then and take care of that, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," I assured her, and once again, as if by some unspoken signal, we both surged forward, towards each other.

It looked like we were both still in sync with each other, as we both had the same idea, bringing up our right legs, aimed in vicious roundhouse kicks, towards the other's head, each of which were immediately blocked by the left forearm, even as we grinned at each other. Now that we were ramping it up, putting out more power, the resulting concussion from our blows was larger, and this time we didn't follow the ground down in to the depression, rather allowing ourselves to remain in place, hovering over the ground now, our energy keeping us in flight.

Taking our battle to the air, Asami made the next move as she grabbed my leg and twisted, throwing me through the air and off behind her, her fighting style of redirect and evade beginning to come in to play. I recovered quickly, hanging upside down and bringing my hands up together, firing off an energy blast at her, a bit more powerful than the one I had shot from my feet. Showing off her usual grace, Asami twirled in mid-air, avoiding my blast and bringing up her hands like I had and firing off her own energy blast at me, the red ball streaking towards me at high speed. Taking my usual more direct approach, I met her energy attack with one of my own of the same power. The two collided in mid-air and exploded, cancelling each other out, the smoke cloud obscuring my view of Asami, and hers' of me.

Knowing what I did of Asami, I figured she would take advantage of the smoke screen and use it to surprise me. I had seen her do it to enemies on the battlefield often enough, that the only question was, 'what direction would she come from?' Appropriately, I kept my head on the swivel, searching for any possible hints as to where my wife would strike from. I got my answer in the form of another energy ball streaking through the smoke and heading right for my face. Smirking, I raised my right arm, smacking it aside easily, before righting myself and whipping around with a chop to the empty air behind me, where Asami suddenly appeared in a blur of speed and color.

"Waah," Asami shouted in surprise as she was forced the bend backwards to avoid my attack, but she was still a Saiyan after all, and even as she bent herself backwards, she struck out at me with a kick off her right leg, which I caught in my free left hand. Scowling at me, Asami attacked with her left leg this time, using my hand as a base and swinging a roundhouse up towards my head. I blocked her kick with my forearm, and used the grip I had on her foot to pull her in, going in for an elbow strike with my right elbow, which would have hit her square in the sternum had she not brought up both of her arms in an X block at the last second. Still, my attack was strong enough that it sent her hurtling towards the ground when I let go of her foot.

She recovered and hovered for a moment, pouting up at me, and I grinned down at her, taking a fighting stance once more in mid-air. "Having fun?" My tone was just a bit mocking, but what can I say? I was certainly enjoying myself.

Asami rolled her eyes dramatically, crossing her arms. "What do you think ass hole?" She smirked at me.

Chuckling, I shook my head in amusement at her. "I'll take that as a yes," I declared before winking cheekily.

She sighed dramatically, shaking her head before dropping back in to her own stance.

I took the offensive once again, both of my hands powering up with energy attacks, and in moments I was sending a barrage of blue energy balls streaming down towards my wife, my arms working back and forth quickly, launching gift after gift for my beautiful partner. It was beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile as I admired the way Asami dodged each projectile, elegantly weaving her way in and out of the firestorm I was throwing at her, raven locks flowing as she made her way closer and closer to me with each movement. It didn't take long, and before I knew it, I had to cease my energy volley, and block the punch that Asami had sent hurtling towards my face, using my left forearm even as I struck back with my right hand. I knew her next move as sure as I knew how to breathe, and brought my right leg up to check hers, even as she attempted to sweep my feet out from underneath me in mid-air.

My own next move was similar as I kicked out with my left leg, my front kick leveled directly at her gut. Showing her usual level of grace and flexibility in battle, Asami twirled to the inside of my kick, deflecting it with a hand, using the momentum from her spin to send her right foot at me once again, the bottom of her foot filling my vision as she aimed for my face in a powerful back kick. Grinning, I leant to the side, feeling the rush of air as the kick passed by me, but I didn't drop my guard as Asami continued utilizing her momentum to bring her other leg around in a roundhouse towards my head.

Once again I blocked this attack with my right forearm, before countering, a quick left handed jab towards her face which would have broken her nose at the least, had she not ducked below it, slithering her way underneath my punch like some sort of beautiful snake, and pivoted around ending up behind me even as she pushed my arm inwards with her own, attempting to get me off balance. Next thing I knew, Asami had wrapped her long, pale, crimson-clad legs around me, (not a particularly unpleasant arrangement mind you, there were certainly _worse_ things I could have wrapped around my body) and slipped her arms up underneath my shoulders, locking her hands behind my head.

"Goooot yooouuuuu," Asami teased me, tightening her hold and chuckling, her breath on my ear, making me shiver.

I smirked, countering, "Do you now?" My tone was just as teasing, even as I concentrated, powering up even further, my aura flaring out once more. "Haaaaa!" With the sheer force of my energy and a bit of a pop of my limbs, I sent Asami flying off of me, her grip slipping away with a shout of, "Shit!" from the raven-haired warrior. I didn't waste time, flipping around and charging my wife before she could recover, watching as she flailed, heading for the ground below. I hastened her descent, slamming my left fist in to her hastily raised guard and sending her rocketing towards the ground.

She managed to recover at the last second, flipping backwards and slamming in to the ground feet first rather than back first, the rock cracking and sinking around her. She wasn't stunned for too long however, as soon she was leaping back in to the air once more, her aura flaring up around her as she sped back up towards me. I met her head on and we proceeded to exchange blows at an increasingly rapid pace, kicks and punches and elbows and knees flying faster and faster between us, concussive shocks popping the air around us as we pressed each other back and forth across the sky, moving too fast for the untrained eye to follow.

Soon enough, our battle came to a head as we both threw out a kick, me with my right and Asami with her left, and the bottoms of our feet collided. For a moment we pressed against each other, testing the other's strength, before we both pushed hard, sensing the movement in the other, and separated, sending each of us backwards through the air, gaining some distance. We exchanged a short look, a split second communication really, but at this point, that's all we needed to make our intentions clear to each other, so in tune with each other were we that verbal messages were not always necessary.

I curled my right hand up, quickly gathering energy, the blue ball shining brightly in my palm. I could see it as Asami did the same, using both hands to gather red energy between them. It only took a few seconds, before we were both ready, and, drawing back our arms, we fired our blasts at each other, energy beams shrieking outwards, covering the short distance between us in the blink of an eye, before clashing heavily in the middle. Our beams met, bulging against each other at the point of impact, creating a dazzling light show where red and blue combined.

Asami was struggling as I maintained a steady output, my strength with even one hand easily outpacing hers even when she put both hands into it, cycling twice as much energy through her body. As a result, I had to keep a close eye on my power output, lest I lose control and inadvertently kill my wife. Luckily for us both, this was something I could do practically unconsciously at this point.

It wouldn't take long. I could tell. Asami's arms beginning to tremble, and the tiny beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead were scions of the end. It would only take a little extra push in order for me to win this, the strain of keeping pace with me beginning to show.

I couldn't help but smile, watching Asami frown at that. "Sorry babe," I called out to her. "But I'm gonna have to end this now."

Asami's frown turned in to a grimace, even as I began incrementally increasing the power of my beam attack, my raven-haired wife baring her teeth in struggle, her arms beginning to shake harder.

"D-don't…be…s-so sure…about…th-that…my love," Asami insisted. "I'm not…d-done yet! Haaaaa!"

She increased her power as well, and I could tell she was nearing her limits, putting almost everything she had in to her current attack. We both knew even if she gave it her all, it wouldn't kill me, especially with the fact that I was aware and my guard was up.

My smile switched to one of slight sympathy. "Sorry hun," I whispered, and powered up once more, drawing my hand back even while keeping up the beam, and shoving forward once more, the extra energy I was putting in to the attack rushing down the beam in ball form, before joining the impact between them, and pressing on through. I watched, and couldn't help but grin at least a little, as my attack shredded through Asami's, pushing it back, and back, and back further, even as she struggled against it, until she was forced to drop her attack and shield herself, raising her arms up across her face in an X.

"SHIT," I heard her yell as the attack hit, and a few seconds later, I watched as she dropped out of the sky, landing in a big plume of dust on the ground.

I floated downwards a bit closer to her, hands on my hips and hovered there. "You ok down there babe?" I couldn't help the smirk on my face, as I looked at her, slightly smoking, and spread-eagled out on the ground on her back…and of course her hair was _still_ perfect, even after all that. Though if I was being honest, I was biased, as I thought _all_ of her was perfect, no matter what.

In response, rather than saying anything, all she did was lift her right hand and give me the middle finger, before letting it flop back down to the ground.

"Fuck me?" My smirk grew wider. "Here? In front of everybody?" I motioned to Captain Ginyu and the rest of the force that were scattered around, and the various other soldiers of the Freeza Force that were staring at the both of us, wide eyed, as if they'd never seen any of Freeza's higher ranking officers in action before. "Well I had no idea you were in to that kind of thing 'Sami, but I'm _totally_ game if you are." I placed my hands on my chest, as I bounced my eyebrows up and down.

In response, Asami groaned, slapping both hands over her eyes. "Ugggh," she groaned, before raising her head to look at me, removing her hands. "You're incorrigible. You know that right?" She gave me a tiny little smirk.

I shrugged, crossing my arms. "Three F's 'Sami," I reminded her. "We've been over this."

She sighed, dropping her head back down. "Whatever," she dismissed my comment, but I could still sense the amusement in her voice…also the fact that she was still smiling. "Ow."

I crooked an eyebrow. "You ok down there?" I reiterated my question from earlier.

Sighing again, she took a moment before answering. "Yeah, I guess…Korra?" She looked up at me again.

"Hmm?" I tilted my head at her curiously.

"Remind me never to fight against you for real." She dropped her head back down to the ground once more with a huff. "I think even my bruises have bruises."

I smiled widely at this. "The thought never even crossed my mind sweetie." Asami, after all, was the last person I was every worried about having to fight to the death with. Dropping to the ground, I extended my hand out to her, which she took, and I levered her to her feet.

"Oof," she grunted, letting go of my hand and rolling her shoulders. "I'm gonna be _so_ sore tomorrow for sure." She pouted at me. "It's all your fault."

I snickered at her. "Oh? I thought you _liked_ it when I made you sore," I whispered in to her ear, bouncing my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugggh," she groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. "You're the worst."

"That's not what you seemed to think last night when you were screaming my name." I winked at her, taking great delight at the blush rising to her face.

"Sh-shut up," she mumbled. "Besides, didn't we just do this spar for a reason? Shouldn't we be talking to Ginyu right now?"

I snapped my fingers, smiling at her as if she'd given me some sort of huge revelation. "Ohhhh. Is _that_ what we were doing?" I put my hand on my chin contemplatively. "I guess I was too distracted by how beautiful you looked while I was kicking your ass."

Scoffing, Asami crossed her arms and turned her head away from me, but I could see her blush darkening either way. "Sh-shut up," she protested halfheartedly.

Smiling, I tilted her head back towards me, looking in to her beautiful green eyes for a moment before laughing. "Ah babe you know I love you." I kissed her, feeling her lean in to me within seconds. For a while, I simply enjoyed the sensation, before we reluctantly pulled away from each other's lips.

We smiled at each other for a bit, before Asami broke the silence. "I love you too," she said, leaning in, and we kissed briefly once more, before pulling away again, determination in our eyes…well it was in Asami's eyes anyways, and I could only hope my eyes looked the same. I can't see my own eyes most of the time after all.

"What do you say we go get our progress report?" I tilted my head over towards Captain Ginyu, taking Asami's hand. "And then we can take care of," I looked around, pretending to be clandestine, raising a hand up to shield my mouth from "prying eyes,"… "Other matters." I winked at her, enjoying the way her breathing deepened, and she swallowed audibly.

Her smile didn't falter however, as she answered me, "Sounds perfect."

With that, the two of us turned, heading towards what could be one of the biggest turning points in our lives.

* * *

A/N: How was the fight scene between our favorite ladies? I haven't had much practice with fight scenes before, so I hope it wasn't to confusing or hard to follow or boring. Let me know what you all think, and as always, reviews, follows and favorites are all appreciated and encouraged! Enjoy!


End file.
